A Julian Empire
by JohnnyHarder
Summary: Hey! It's my first time going about a fanfic on Rome Total War, but I've always wanted to do one. I give heavy kudos to Black Sword for his two fics on this subject, which are both awesome lol. But I'm not good at summaries, so please read and review!
1. Prologue

The cold winter chill had finally settled into the coastal city of Narbo Martius. Flavius Julius Victor led his tired, starving, and fresh-from battle legions into the city after six months of marching. What had began as a summer invasion of Gaul had ended in a freezing, prolonged siege. Luckily, he had left his youngest son, Vibius, in a governorship of Massalia. Vibius had brought his beautiful wife Claudia, and young Manius into the developing city to keep the supply roads back through to Italy, keeping both armies supplied with reinforcements and supplies.

While Flavius and Vibius had ventured into a conquest of Gaul, he had his eldest son and heir Lucius to administer the affairs of the House of Julii back in Arretium. Even now building projects were beginning in the recently conquered cities of Mediolanium and Patavium. Meanwhile, Flavius' second-born son, Quinutus, dealt with rebels in Illyria. Flavius had openly applauded Quintus' fervor, but questioned his strategy. Hoping to use Segestica as a springboard into Dacia and, eventually, Germania was risky. If the Junii hadn't already done, he would've recommended using Greece as the northward invasion's lanch point.

That was partially Quintus' problem, his short-term thinking made him hot-headed. As faction leader, Flavius had to constantly think in terms of decades. One conclusion he had come to was that, one day there would be only the three Roman factions left standing in the world. Lines on the map would be drawn and right now, Quintus' invasion point would determine the most eastern borders of his territory! Flavius sighed deeply at these thoughts. He did not relish the idea of Roman swords spilling Roman blood, despite how much he loathed his Junian and Scipiian rivals.

At the head of his army, he marched through the streets of Narbo; parading through to stake the Julian Eagle onto the Governor's Villa and proclaim the city Roman. He had relished taking another Gallic city, especially one as vital as Narbo Martius! Though he did not have many vices, he had one. His pride demanded that before the Fates cut his string, he conquer the nation of Gaul.

Not just for the sheer and utter glory, but to settle his personal vendetta against the illiterate, savage brutes once and for all. A vendetta that coursed deep in his Roman blood, a vendetta that's origins could be painted on a canvas as a humid summer day. It had been a humiliating defeat that had cost him an entire legion and his credibility in the Senate. But he had won their fearful whispers back, there could be no question. The thought of all Gallic people from their vaunted capital of Condate Redonum kneeling at his feet while he placed their chief's head on a spike made the ghost of a small, savage smile appear on his lips.

"We've reached the villa, my Lord," His legate reported, his steed riding parallel to the general's.

"Very good, Titus. The army shall make camp in a circular perimeter around the villa until barracks can be raised. Pass the word that we make winter quarters here. No more advances until the snow in the forests in to Lemonum melt." He kept his eyes forward while addressing his aide.

Giving the traditional Roman salute, Titus Cassius trotted off to do Flavius' bidding. Minutes later, Flavius Julius Victor settled into his Governor's seat as his army settled into their campsite. The legate rushed into his room again, saluting.

"Sir, news from Arretium," he bowed his head, reminding the General once again of the loyalty he had earned from his men. Three legions, a little over fifteen thousand men, willing to march to their deaths in the name of one man. Cassius handed his General the scroll, almost averting his eyes.

"The news is good, Titus. It appears my daughter is betrothed!" Titus gave a hearty salute and an exclamation. "My sentiments exactly," the old General mused. "He comes from a wealthy family, he has even trained with centurion tutors all of his life! Hmm, even more curious is this young man's name…."

"May I inquire his identity, sir?" the younger man asked.

The old fox's eyes glistened dangerously.

"Why, young Cassius, the name is your own!" He stood from his chair as Titus' gulp echoed throughout the room. "You've been seeing my daughter, my beloved Fannia, behind my back!?" He demanded, his voice rising slowly.

"Sir….I," the young man stammered. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, "I love her…"

Flavius rolled his eyes. "Foolish boy, I took you under my wing when we left Arretium, do you remember? I put you through every test I could to prepare you to be a General with a command of your own one day, do you remember why?"

The young officer nodded solemnly. "It was because I had no family. All I wanted was to serve you."

Flavius' expression softened. "And serve me you have, my young friend. We've been on this road for nigh on three years and you are without question my most dedicated of officer…" Flavius took a deep breath and for a moment he was far way in his mind. "And the men realize it as well. Say what you want about your family, but you have the men's respect. If I were to punish you, it would weaken me. Tell me; are they aware of this affair of yours?"

Titus' eyes narrowed, "If you are suggesting that I parade about my 'conquests' with my commander's daughter to the common soldier….."

Flavius raised a hand, "Forgive me, Titus, I did not mean to sully your honor. I know you are made of stronger stuff." He looked the young Roman in the eye. Short, brown hair with a slight shadow of a beard, and blue eyes. "Look at you, you've become as a son to me. How could I not give you my blessing?" He grasped Titus softly by the back of the neck and embraced him.

"I am honored, sir, to be a part of the Julii family." Titus bowed solemnly and kissed Flavius' hand.

"As am I to have you, young Titus. I shall send word to Lucius that you travel to Arretium to marry Fannia!" Flavius let the merriment in his heart be heard through his voice and clapped his new son in-law on the shoulder.

"By your word, _Imperator_,"

"Now on to other matters, what news?" Flavius resumed his seat as Titus unraveled the scroll.

"Public order is exceptionally high in the cities; your son Vibius has begun agricultural projects as well as defensive fortifications in Massalia." Flavius smiled. How like Vibius it was to balance the well being of the people while ensuring the defensibility of the recently conquered city! Vibius was almost the polar opposite of his elder brother, Quintus. Vibius was cold, calculating, even borderline apathetic at times. He never had taken any real joy from the games and would often bluntly calculate the shortcomings of his allies to their faces.

His son Manius, nearly two years old, was part of the sudden baby-boom Flavius' three sons had had just before the Julii's expansionist conquest had begun. Perhaps it was the fear of death mixed with the desire to keep the family name alive to pass on.

"Your son Lucius has been elected as a _praetor_!" Flavius smiled. _Praetor_ would just be one more office filled by a Julii, which he was sure would come in handy. "Lucuis has also welcomed a daughter into the world, Fadia." This was indeed a joyous occasion. "Your standings amongst the plebeians and the Senate have also improved." He concluded with a smile.

"Tell me of my grandsons, Titus," the old man murmured nostalgically. "Where are they? Tell me all that you can, boy."

Cassius shuffled through more scrolls. "Let's see, where was that report? Ah, here it is!" he procured the necessary document. "Your son Lucius has two sons in Arretium; Decius and Marcus, he is also keeping Quintus; wife and son in his house while he is off fighting the rebels; Quintus only has Amulius, although his wife is expecting a second child. And Vibius has recently brought his son, baby Manius, and his wife into Massalia. Surprisingly, they are all relatively the same age, give or take a year in between Decius and Marcus."

Flavius smiled in relief, it warmed his heart to know that four out of the five were safe in Italy. However, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Vibius wanted to raise his boy so near to the barbarians.

"And what of Faustina?" Flavius inquired suddenly.

Titus' eyes widened suddenly. "Your wife…." He slowly confirmed. "It seems she has passed into the Elysium Fields, sire." Silence.

A weight had suddenly fallen down onto Flavius' chest; he covered his face as a single tear streaked his weary face.

"My Lord," Titus began. "Is there nothing I can do…?"

Flavius wiped away the tear. "You have done enough, my son. You are to leave at once for Arretium to marry my daughter. After you have done so, you are to begin building a navy and two legions. With all haste, you will take the Carthagian islands of Carlais and then Osca and you will hold until given further orders from myself or Vibius. Are my orders clear?"

"Aye chief." Titus rose and embraced his commander for what felt like the last time.

"May the gods feed you honey, _imperator_," Flavius murmured as Titus strode away.


	2. Belenus

Lucius Julius sat on his chair trying his best to keep his foot from tapping impatiently at the lowly plebian kneeling before him.

"Rest assured, my friend," he interrupted into the peasant's lengthy yarn. "Your cattle will have sufficient feed for the winter; a shipment of grain is expected from Egypt within the next couple of days."

The elder man looked up from his kneeling position. "The grain is not the issue!" he cried exasperatedly. "I have no customers t sell my beef to!"

Lucius frowned, "How have we conquered five regions in the last three years and you have no customers?"

The plebian sighed in frustration. "I can't afford to sell to markets out of Erratum or Arminius! There aren't any roads by which to travel, or any land for them to graze! The Gallic lands are all forests…"

"I would watch your tone, old man," Lucius spat coldly. "Rest assured markets _have_ been established in the new provinces, and roads are in progress and should be completed inside of six months. By which time, the passes into Massalia will open up. Are you satisfied?"

The drover sighed in submission and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Lucius' hand. "Now, be gone." He waved him away.

Lucius finally was left alone for the first time since dawn that morning. Every fifth day of the week he took the day to hear any formal complaints from anyone, rich or poor, who resided within Julian regions. Administrative work suited Lucius, though that didn't stop it from being tedious at times.

He rose from his chair and stretched out, walking to the excellent view of the setting sun from the balcony. The westward view gave a lovely view of the countryside and the distant sea. To his right, the almost infinite view of the frontier, past Mediolanium and Patavium, toward the barbaric Britons and the confederation of Germania.

To his left, he could sense the great bounty that lay almost directly south of the Julian capital.

_Rome_, he thought hungrily.

Eventually, the plebeians would cheer for the Julii and demand they overthrow the corrupt old men that made up the Senate. But first, power must be secured and Lucius' recent appointment as _praetor_ would mean a great amount of benefits to the Julii. Chief among them, he could now nominate his father, Flavius Victor, as consul. Soon the Senate offices would have only me of the Julii, and then they would be unstoppable…..

"Sir…." A guard interrupted Lucius' reflection. "A soldier from your father's camp in Gaul has just arrived and has requested an audience."

Lucius immediately jumped at the opportunity. _News from Father!_ Lucius thought happily. "Send him in at once!" The guard rushed off, returning immediately by a young man of perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a slightly narrow look to his face, and a grizzled beard that looked like it hadn't been attended to in several days.

"Sir, _legate_ Titus Casssius, recently commander of Legio I under _imperator_ Flavius Julius Victor," he said saluting.

A spark of recognition lit Lucius' eyes. "Titus Cassius, yes I have heard of you. My father speaks highly of you, I hope all is well?" Lucius said, giving the air of aristocracy.

"Very well, sir. I am pleased to report that Flavius Victor has taken the Gallic city of Narbo Martius," he said proudly. The guards in the room gave two taps of their pears against the floor in cheer.

"Silence!" Lucius boomed. "What else, soldier?"

"Sir, I am humbled to ask, with your father's endorsement, for your daughter's hand in marriage." He said this with an odd mixture of pride and hesitation. Lucius' eyes, however, lit up with excitement.

"If father gives his endorsement then it shall be so! I welcome you to the Julii," He kissed both of Titus' hands and embraced him. "We shall have the wedding in good time, this is indeed happy news! I wish I had known that the next messenger my father would send would be my daughter's betrothed! But what else? What other news?"

"Flavius has also decreed that my first orders as an _imperator_ will be to assemble two legions and a small fleet of ships and take the Carthaginian islands of Carlais and Palma, and to hold until further orders are given from him, Vibius, or you."

Lucius frowned. "I'm not a strategist, Titus, why does he want these islands?"

"Having served with him for three years, I can see his reasoning for wanting Carlais, but wanting Palma is purely circumstantial. He wants Carlais to reduce the likelihood that Carthage will attack Italy from there. Palma, however, is very strategically close to Iberia, and he would use that as a launch point for an amphibious invasion. Now that he has taken Narbo, we'll be obligated to make diplomatic relations with them for better or worse. It's just a matter of when…"

Lucius was still confused. "What if the Iberians want friendship?"

"Then we'll use it to send troops to reinforce his position in Gaul." Titus answered fluently.

"It sounds like your job will be to watch and see…" Lucius observed.

"Aye, and hope he sends me to conquer instead of govern, I've no taste for administrative work," he said, instantly recoiling for his lack of tact when speaking to the faction heir.

Lucius' laughter, however, barked throughout the chamber. "It does take a certain patience at that." He admitted. "I certainly don't see how Father can march about in Gaul lat his age, though! Fifty-two and still slaying the barbarians, he just won't stop!"

Titus shook his head, "Not until they are either Roman or Protectorate, though the former would probably satisfy him more."

`"What of the Carthaginians, though? What sort of tactics do they use, do you know?" Lucius inquired.

"They have elephants," Titus declared ominously. "For that, I would counter with, perhaps….spearmen? Or maybe cavalry auxilla? I'll have to consider their use of chariots, as well."

A thought leaped into Lucius' administrative mind.

"It just occurred to me. The closer Father gets to defeating Gaul, the more likely the Britons will intervene on their behalf. This means that Father will want to make allies of their neighbors…."

"…Such as the Iberians, or even the Germanic tribes," Titus nodded grimly. "That was another possibility we had to consider. If we go to war against the Britons, he won't be able to wait a year and half or more for troops from Arretium or Mediolanium, he'll need them from Massalia and Narbo…" Titus offered grimly.

"Training the Gauls to fight their brethren? It seems risky…"

"It's the only plan for reinforcements that's strategically sound." Titus reasoned. "Waiting for an army to gather in Italy and _then_ march them into Gaul would be ludicrous!"

They both took sighs and walked out once again into the balcony.

"How goes your brother Quintus' campaign in Illyria?" Titus asked politely.

"He conquers Segestica, and now he prepares his army to march through to Iuavum, a settlement that has rebelled against Germania."

"Titus nodded. IT was common knowledge among the nations that any settlement that had rebelled against its faction was considered 'up for grabs' by any nation, at war or not, to conquer without insult. Quintus would have to move swiftly if he was to beat the barbarians to it.

"Come, Cassius. You shall break bread with the Julii tonight. I'm sure Fadia will be delighted to see you've returned from Gaul with your head." A generous smile passed his lips as he clapped his new son in-law's shoulder.

That evening the large dining room table was empty as Titus, dressed in his finest military formal wear, nervously walked into the Governor's Palace, the unofficial Julian family compound. _Better than a campfire with drunken soldiers,_ Titus thought. _But not by much._

Titus noticed the fine décor of the room. Decorative plants made the room seem a menagerie, yet it gave the air a fresh quality to it.

"Titus!" A female voice shaking him from his daydream-like appearance. A woman his age was running towards him, he immediately recognized it to be Fadia. Rich, black hair that curled at her shoulders, with soft and loving eyes, and a well taken care of body.

"Fadia!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced. She smelled of olives and perfume and she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten me, I hadn't received word from you since we became engaged." She whispered.

He remembered the night well. It had been just before they left Massalia for Narbo Martius. Flavius had sent him to Arretium to request Lucius for more reinforcements. By that time, though, only nine months, his and Fadia's long time secret romance had blossomed into so much more. He had snuck into this very compound, only a Villa back then, crept into Fadia's chambers and unceremoniously asked for her hand. He had known he was in love with her. The next day, he spoke to Lucius' advisor who acquiesced to his request for more men and was dismissed.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered back. "All the warriors of Gaul couldn't keep me from you…and I would tear down the sky if you asked me to." He spoke the last words in one breath with sincerity.

"Titus, my boy," Lucius boomed interruptedly. He was followed by two women; all of them were walking to a large dining table. "You already know Fadia, of course. Unfortunately, the children won't be joining us, I thought tonight could be for us." He smiled generously.

"My wife, Severa," He continued gesturing to the woman sitting on his right. "And Quintus's wife Alpia."

"An honor, my Ladies," he said bowing.

"We are the ones who are honored, young Cassius. To have a Roman officer of such merit and distinction in our home is a privilege," Severa said curtseying slightly.

"Flavius Victor does indeed favor you," Alpia added somewhat mystically, taking the seat next to Severa.

Lucius proceeded with prayers to the appropriate gods of family, home, and hearth when Alpia suddenly interrupted.

"And may Mars bless this young Roman. To many victories on the conquest of Gaul. And Fortuna as well, for having a common plebe win the heart and the bed of a woman of the Julii-"

"Alpia!" Severa hissed.

"It is alright, my Lady," Titus said, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. "I am not ashamed of my humble origins,"

"It is _not_ alright, it is inexcusable for you to behave this way, Alpia!" Severa cried indignantly. "I'll not have anyone speak to my daughter's beloved in that manner. Perhaps you should remember who has welcomed you into their home, Alpia!"

"Sister…." She murmured, her eyes not leaving her plate. "It is a shame…."

"Alpia," Lucius said calmly. "Do you know anything of this boy? In the three and a half years since my father launched his campaign against Gaul, the name Titus Cassius has been sent to Arretium for the Man of the Hour honor _four _times." The declaration hung in the air, silent in the shock. To be nominated once was an honor, but _four _times!

Lucius continued as though he had simply been making conversation. "Aye, I didn't exaggerate when I said my father spoke highly of you. I myself considered you as a candidate for adoption _twice_. The first time I believe _you _denied, nay?" Further shock permeated from Severa and Alpia. Nobody _denied_ adoption from the Julii! The offer was made sparingly, and exceedingly seldom. There was no anger in Lucius' voice, merely curiosity. Titus' face was shocked that he had become the topic of conversation so quickly, simply nodded.

"Aye, the boy's humble, I'll give him that. The second time, I withdrew the request when I found the reason for his unprecedented humility." His eyes focused on Titus' forehead and willed the youth into eye contact. "You don't have any family of your own, do you? What happened, Titus?"

Titus chewed on his words slowly, as though they were made of tar. "They were killed, around the time of the Siege of Patavium."

Lucius shook his head solemnly. "It's okay, son." His eyes held sorrow, pain, and regret, sincere traits not common in most any politician. "You've been hiding it for so long and I can understand why. Imagine the soldiers' reactions to Flavius Julius Victor's right-hand man lying to them all along…."

"What is the meaning of this?" Severa demanded.

"How did you find out?" Titus asked shame-facedly.

"Flavius Victor keeps no secrets from me. Nor should any faction leader from his heir." Lucius said, calmly leaning back in his seat. The silence grew until Lucius sighed. "Alpia, you are excused for the evening. You have proven unworthy of this secret, and this is really a talk appropriate only for the four of us. If you could please see to Decius and Marcus? I think I hear one of them crying…" Alpia huffed and stormed out.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of all this?" Severa asked with increasing worry.

"Father, Mother should know." Fadia said, closing her eyes as though conceding to an argument she had been debating with.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "You told her?"

Titus grasped Fadia's hand on the table. "I keep no secrets from her. MY heart is hers."

Lucius sighed deeply. "Ah, to be young again, eh dear?" But the decision to tell her is not mine, it's his."

Titus breathed a sigh of anxiety.

"My deep regret is that I haven't been completely honest. My parents didn't die _around_ the time of the Siege of Patavium, they died _during_ it. Specifically _at_ Patavium." Titus voice cracked.

Severa scoffed. "But that's impossible: the Roman legions don't allow the foot soldiers' families to march with them! Unless…." It slowly dawned on her. "By the Gods…" she breathed.

"My father was Eporedorix, a prince of the Gallic nations." Titus said, shame in his face.

"The Romans sacked that city, I remember." Lucius recalled mournfully. "Turned it inside-out looking for the General. And when they found him…"

"…they stuck his head on a spike and posted it on the western gate, facing the rest of the Gallic settlements." Tears dripped down his face. "I don't want to say out loud what they did to my mother. I remember I had a younger brother, Virssuccius, we had him sent to the safety of Condate Redonum. He was only eight at the time of the battle, while I was halfway through my fifteenth year."

The table was quiet again. Severa had emerged into sobs and Lucius had a glazed look over his face. Fadia had entwined her fingers with Titus'. "Do not think me cruel for asking these questions, Titus. But as your father in-law I have a right for the people in this room to know."

"Titus nodded, his mournful demeanor not shaking for a moment. "I bear you no ill will, sir."

"How does your tale go?" Severa asked.

"The Hasati breached the wooden defenses my father had constructed. He led the charge to counter attack, but the spearmen skewered their horses almost instantly. My father's was among them." He paused and took a sip of wine. "He took out his dagger, swatted away their spears, managed to tackle one of them down and killed him. Then they were all upon him...

"My mother and I lived in the city after the battle, under Roman rule. Flavius found me being attacked by several drunken Hasati, stopped them recognized immediately who I was, and took me back to his Villa, and kept me there."

Lucius nodded. "He would've recognized you as nobility, even if he despises the Gauls, he still respects them as adversaries." He motioned for Titus to continue.

"My mother died that night. They later would say that she simply lost the will to live. Flavius kept in his Villa in secret. Eventually my hatred and anger soothed and he educated me. Taught me everything about literature, philosophy, art, politics, war, everything. After about a year, he instructed me to dye my hair and call myself Roman. I endeared myself to him and he took me as one of his officer. I commanded the very same men who destroyed my world…."

"Why did you never hold a grudge?" Lucius inquired.

_He wonders if I'll turn against him_, Titus Thought.

"Because Flavius saved me." He said simply. "I would've died that night if he didn't step in."

"But what of Rome?" Lucius asked.

"I am loyal to Flavius." Titus responded flatly.

"But what of Gaul?" Alpia piped.

"I am loyal to Flavius." He repeated almost tonelessly.

"you can't've been Titus Cassius since birth. What was your name? You're _Gallic_ name." Lucius demanded.

"My name…" Titus was far away for a moment. Far away to the days of lying in the fields outside of Lugdunum beneath the warm sun.

"I am Belenus, a prince of Gaul. Firstborn son of Eporedorix, son of Brennus, king of Gaul. I am also Titus Cassius, _legate_ of Legio I under _Imperator_ Flavius Julius Victor. And I am in love with your daughter…"

Lucius had dismissed the family from dinner. He walked into his empty balcony, the pale full moon and cloudless sky greeting him. The night was chilly winter in Arretium, though not as cold as Gaul.

_Much has been discussed this night_, he mused. He leaned his hands on the railing and leaned forward, sighing slightly. "I know you're there, little owl." He said amusingly.

Amulius Julius stepped out from the shadows. Garbed in purple, the youth had only came of age last spring. With clean cut hair and a youthful arrogance to him, he stepped beside Lucius.

"Am I so clumsy, Uncle? Do I breathe so loud? Do I tremble when I walk?" He taunted haughtily.

"Speak not in riddles, boy. What have you heard?" Lucius demanded.

"Mother tells me you're marrying cousin Fadia to a Gaul." Amulius stated with amusement in his voice. "And not just _any_ Gaul, but a _prince_ of Gaul. It's an interesting stratagem, Uncle."

"Oh?" Lucius responded. "What do you think I'm plotting, exactly?"

Amulius frowned. "You already knew what he was before he arrived here. So really, you never were going to _not_ give him your blessing."

Lucius nodded slowly, a smile approaching his lips. The boy was good, you couldn't deny. Quintus had spent the boy's life grooming him into a professional soldier and general, though since Amulius' arrival in Lucius' care he had been teaching him the subtle art of politics. He had also taken up the study of poetry, and was considered by some to be a student of history. Truly, Flavius Julius Victor's grandson, nobody could deny. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Afer we have conquered all of Gaul, pacifying the natives will be a chore. Grandfather will want to retire, and the Gauls will not accept anyone who was not their worthy adversary governing them. I expect you will reveal Titus' true identity to show a Gaul as having a position of power in Rome. With your influence as _praetor_ you will nominate him for…oh, I don't know…. A Quaestor or an Aedile. You'll give him the former Gallic provinces to govern because of his intimate knowledge of the native culture. This will make it easier to assimilate them into our Roman culture."

The boy had done his homework. "You make an astute observation from one encounter of your mother's eavesdropping." Lucius smiled.

"What bothers me," Amulius continued. "is that your plan goes against Grandfather's plan for Titus. He expects him to invade Iberia if they don't agree to an Alliance, while you have him in Gaul."

"Indeed, I do," Lucius concurred. Amulius already knew the rest of Lucius' plan but wanted to savor the moment and make Lucius say it out loud…

"So you'll have to send someone to Palma to stand ready to invade Iberia…" Amulius said with an arrogant tone.

"I shall indeed," Lucius bantered right back. "Titus' mission for now, however, remains the same. Capture Palma and hold until new orders are given. His orders hall be to go to Gaul and pacify the tribes," Lucius grinned and decided to let his nephew have his moment. "And you shall be the one to invade Iberia from Palma."

"Amulius feigned surprise. "Me?"

"After you assist your Grandfather in subduing the Gauls, of course." Lucius concluded.


End file.
